freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Freeport 10
Until Freeport 10 was established in 760 AS by a band of Zoners looking to establish an outpost as far from the colonies as possible, Tau-37 remained a virtually unexplored system at the distant edge of the Sirius Sector. Largely self-sufficient due to a Synth Foods biodome, the Zoners have continued the open-to-all tradition of the Freeports and frequently play host to members of the Independent Mining Guild (IMG) and Outcasts. Infocard *LOCATION: Tau 37 system *OWNER: Zoners *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 150 Details Freeport 10 is the last of the Zoner Freeports, located in the Tau-37 system. The station is the main supplier for Outcasts and the IMG alike. With its proximity to the Outcast homeworld, the base is home to a large contingent of bounty hunters. Ships Selling *None. Commodities Selling *Alien Organisms - $600 *Basic Alloy - $180 *Construction Machinery - $880 *Consumer Goods - $540 *Fertilizers - $135 *Food Rations - $120 *H-Fuel - $360 *Oxygen - $40 *Pharmaceuticals - $640 *Polymers - $360 *Ship Hull Panels - $480 *Water - $180 Guns For Sale *Helios 2 *Fury *Fury 2 *Fury 3 Turrets For Sale *Helios Turret *Fury Turret *Fury 2 Turret Missiles For Sale *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 *Lancer Missile - Class 7 *Neutralizer Missile - Class 7 Shields For Sale *Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Adv. Palisade Fr. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade H.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Adv. Palisade L.F. Shield - Class 6 (Level 16) *Bulwark Fr. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark H.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Bulwark L.F. Shield - Class 7 (Level 22) *Adv. Bulwark Fr. Shield - Class 8 (Level 26) *Adv. Bulwark H.F. Shield - Class 8 (Level 26) *Adv. Bulwark L.F. Shield - Class 8 (Level 26) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Hornet Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Driller Mine *Swatter Mine News None. Rumors Bounty Hunters Guild "The IMG base is somewhere in the Malvinas Cloud. That's the area I'm supposed to hang out in when I'm not here refitting and refueling. I don't envy those miners. If the Outcasts figure out where the base is, there are going to be lots of dead miners floating around." "BMM hired me to kill Outcasts. I'm glad I'm not a company man; they're pretty dirty. They paid me extra to use an IMG identifier on my ship. That way it will look like the IMG is attacking them." "Every once in a while I can find a little Cardamine among the debris of the Outcast ships I destroy. That's why I hunt them and not Corsairs. They pay about the same, but killing the mask breathers has perks." "The Bermejo Cloud hides the Jump Hole that leads to the Outcast home world. There are a few Bounty Hunters that will go into Omicron Alpha, but I'm not one of them. What good is money if you aren't alive to spend it?" "If you want to know the best place to hide in Omicron Alpha, it's in the wreckage of the Hispania. That's the ship the Outcasts came to Sirius in. They've pulled most of the salvage out of there, but you can still find stuff. You didn't know this old Bounty Hunter was educated, did you?" "I used to hunt in Omicron Alpha. Stay on the northern and southern edges of the system to avoid trouble. Move to the fringes of more populated areas and hit the stragglers. If more than a few of them spot you, get out of there fast." "Jessica Stephenson was a former Bretonia Police Authority prison guard who yearned for a more exciting life outside of the walls of Newgate. A quick study, she joined the Bounty Hunters Guild and quickly rose through the ranks, eventually taking on the most challenging assignments the Guild had to offer in the Edge Worlds. She was based out of Freeport 10, which is a risky post for a hunter given the dominating presence of the Outcasts in the area. It is said that they laid a trap for her in the Bermejo Cloud." "Kelly Nielson was one of the top female Bounty Hunters in the Guild, always trying to prove herself to the guys. Because of this, she tended to take more extreme risks than most. After one of her flights in the Viking deep into the Outcast home system, she told of a mysterious debris field. Later, she returned and brought back a piece of metal that she claimed belonged to the long lost Hispania. Eventually her luck ran out. The ship is most likely floating somewhere in Omicron Alpha." Independent Miners Guild "Almost all of the basic supplies used in Falkland are brought there by us from this base. It's a dangerous run because we could be discovered by the Outcasts. If they followed us back to our base, we would all be killed." "An identifier from one of our destroyed ships came back online a few days ago. That is very strange, since we are certain that the ship was destroyed. Whoever pirated the ship I.D. is a cruel deceiver. The dead pilot's wife has been frantic hoping he's still alive since the signature came back up." "The toughest and bravest miners in all of Sirius work at the Falkland. Death looms over all of our heads every day, but we have a good hiding spot and the Niobium profits are incredible." Outcasts "The IMG followed the Zoners into this system; they are chasing the Niobium deposits in the asteroids that litter the space here. For now they have managed to elude us, but when we find that base none shall be spared. Those people should not have come here. They offer us nothing but trouble, so there can be no mercy." "Many of the components that we use to build our ships come from this base. It is one of the reasons we let the Zoners live here. Ship Hull Panels, Construction Machinery, and Polymers are only a portion of the goods we ship to Malta." "We use this base as a stopover for Cardamine shipments running between Malta and Cali. There was a time when we attacked this place and hunted the Zoners, because they were too close to us. After a while we realized that it was a convenience for us to have them here, so for now the Zoners enjoy relative safety." "The Jump Hole to Malta is well hidden because of all the cloud in this system. This part of Sirius is also very isolated from the colony Houses. That's why we didn't discover each other for so long. Now Sirius just seems to keep getting smaller. I suppose that is alright as long as our Cardamine continues to sell." Zoners "We get almost all of our basic supplies from Freeport 6 in Tau-29. Most importantly, we receive Fertilizers and Terraforming Gases for our biodome. In return we ship Freeport 6 Alien Organisms and Food." "The Zoners at this base tell me it used to be very dangerous to live here. The Outcasts would often attack them. Eventually, they realized that this base was an asset to them. Maskers come here to refuel and resupply on their way in and out of Malta." "I'm originally from Freeport 5. I made the mistake of falling in love with a Corsair woman. Once her father learned of our love he sent her away, and her brother is looking for me. If he finds me he'll kill me. That's why I came to this base. I knew if anyone could kill a Corsair it would be an Outcast. I crossed all of Sirius to hide here." "When we came here we had saved up enough money to build a biodome, which is what saved us from the Outcasts — that and the fact that we mind our own business. I just wish that Bounty Hunters wouldn't land here, because it sets the maskers on edge." "I used to be a soldier in the Bretonia Armed Forces. I left Bretonia and came to this place where I make a difference and feel that I belong. When this base was first established I was commander of Freeport 10's base defenses. Now that the Outcasts don't attack us, I help out in the biodome." "As a Zoner we must accept all kinds, but those Outcasts give me the chills. A few months ago a Bounty Hunter flew in here, his ship torn to pieces. The Hunter was hurt pretty bad and wasn't going to live very long. The Outcasts were making bets on the other side of the bar on when he would die." "People say that the drug runners have all them nice ships because of all the money the Cardamine brings them. I believe that's part of the reason, but they think differently than we do. An Outcast just seems to understand how a ship should look and run, like it's a part of him." "Some of them Outcast women sure are fine to look at, but don't let them catch you giving them the eye. They are all killers, man and woman alike. I heard about one of their women killing a Corsair in a brawl on a Junker base somewhere." "The most powerful guys in Outcast society are the plantation owners on Malta. They are the ones who run the Cardamine cartels. If you mess with one Outcast, you just picked a fight with the whole family. The two most powerful are the Benitez and Toruella cartels." Category:Freeports Category:Edge Worlds Category:Bases